Gear
Encumbrance Carrying too much gear will weigh a soldier down and hinder his ability to move swiftly. Encumbrance: Add up all Weight and divide by 2 (rounding up) Sluggishness: For every point of Encumbrance above +1, take a -1 penalty to all Movement tests Exhaustion: For every two points of Movement penalty, fill in one Stress box to represent diminished stamina due to the heavy load. This Stress box can only recover when Encumbrance is lowered Weapons See: [[Conflict#Physical Attack|'Physical Attacks']] Weapon Stats * Range: Modifies Ability used to Attack with * Lethality: Determines base damage when used to Attack * Area: Can apply damage to multiple targets close together * Blast (X): Adds X to Lethality on a Total Failure/Outstanding Success * Armor Piercing: Subtracts from enemy Armor when reducing Damage taken Melee Weapons Fists * Weight: 0 * Range: Assault * Lethality: 2 Sabre/Bayonet * Weight: 0.5 * Range: Assault * Lethality: 3 * Armor Piercing: 1 Wolfen Claws/Teeth * Weight: 0 * Range: Assault * Lethality: 3 * Armor Piercing: 1 Dragon Daughter Melee * Weight: 0 * Range: Assault * Lethality: 4 (Area) Firearms Pistol * Weight: 1 * Range: Assault, Marksmanship * Lethality: 3 Rifle * Weight: 2 * Range: Assault, Marksmanship * Lethality: 4 * Armor Piercing: 1 Trench Gun * Weight: 2 * Range: Assault * Lethality: 5 Anti-Armor Rifle * Weight: 8 * Range: Marksmanship * Lethality: 6 * Armor Piercing: 2 Light Machine Gun * Weight: 5 * Range: Assault, Marksmanship * Lethality: 5 (Area) * Armor Piercing: 1 Explosives Grenade * Weight: 0.5 * Range: Assault, Explosives, Bombardment * Lethality: 3 (Area, Blast (2)) Anti-Vehicle Mine * Weight: 2.5 * Availability: Not available at beginning of campaign * Special: Creates Obstacle with Roll Threshold of 10 + Explosives * Lethality: 2 (Blast (3)) * Armor Piercing: 3 Mortar * Weight: 50 (3 for Dragon Daughters but cannot be operated, only carried) * Range: Bombardment Mortar Shell * Weight: 1.5 * Lethality: 4 (Area, Blast (3)) Handcannon Handcannon * Weight: 18 for Dragon Daughters * Range: Marksmanship, Bombardment Handcannon HE Shell * Weight: 0.5 for Dragon Daughters * Lethality: 4 (Area, Blast (4)) * Armor Piercing: 1 Handcannon AP Shell * Weight: 0.5 for Dragon Daughters * Lethality: 6 (Blast (2)) * Armor Piercing: 3 Handcannon Canister Shell * Weight: 0.5 for Dragon Daughters * Lethality: 6 (Area, Blast (1)) * Armor Piercing: 1 Heavy Weapons Flamethrower * Weight: 12 (for backpack), 2 (for flame lance) * Range: Assault * Lethality: 5 (Area, Blast (1)) Heavy Machine Gun * Weight: 13 (for gun), 17 (for tripod) * Special: Must be deployed in order to be fired * Range: Marksmanship, Bombardment * Lethality: 6 (Area) * Armor Piercing: 2 Elemental Exhalation * Weight: 0 * Range: Assault * Lethality 5 (Area, Blast (1)) Superior Exhalation * Weight: 0 * Range: Assault * Lethality: 6 (Area, Blast (1)) Armor Flak Jacket * Weight: 3 * Effect: Armor 1 Trench Plate Armor * Weight: 7 * Effect: Armor 2, Aggression +1 when used to intimidate Dragon Daughter Flak Panels * Weight: 3 for Dragon Daughters * Effect: Armor 1 Miscellaneous Signal Pack *Weight: 4 (0 for Dragon Daughters but cannot be operated, only carried) *Effect: Allow communication with military frequencies regardless of distance, prevent jamming, +2 to Awareness when detecting magic signatures Binoculars *Weight: 0.5 *Effect: +2 to Awareness when used to Create Advantage for someone using Bombardment Telescopic Sight * Weight: 0 * Effect: +2 to Marksmanship when used to Attack a single target from a stationary position, -1 to Assault * Special: Gear Aspect "Reflection" can be used to Create an Advantage when firing at someone using a Telescopic Sight Canteen *Weight: 1 *Effect: Once per game session, instantly clear 2 Stress from yourself or another person Medical Kit * Weight: 1 * Effect: +2 to Medical when treating injuries on the battlefield Religious Symbol * Weight: 0 * Effect: Once per game session, +2 to any Willpower Action War Soul * Weight: 0 * Effect: Allows the use of magical Powers * Extra: Can absorb a Major Consequence suffered when using magic by overloading (unusable until repaired) and a Severe Consequence by shattering Memento * Weight: 0 * Effect: Once per game session, invoke an Aspect related to a loved one or reason for fighting without spending a Fate Point